


you set my heart on fire

by Abarero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Magic, Makkachin as a fluffy horse!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: It was strange to think that by this time next year he’d be married.In fact, Yuuri was very pointedly trying not to think about it; because his chivalry of securing the alliance in his sister’s place had waned, leaving a hollow feeling in his chest that he couldn’t shift.He’d be the one to go to Bashkiria.He’d be the one married off to one of their royal children to show good faith in their future ally.And most importantly, he’d be the one having to hide his natural magical ability in a kingdom where any use of magic was outlawed and punishable by death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichiiichka on tumblr!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ichiiichka+on+tumblr%21).



> This is the first part of my short story for ichiiichka for YOI Secret Santa! I hope you all enjoy! I'll have the second part up next week :)

It was strange to think that by this time next year he’d be married.

 

In fact, Yuuri was very pointedly trying  _ not _ to think about it; because his chivalry of securing the alliance in his sister’s place had waned, leaving a hollow feeling in his chest that he couldn’t shift.

 

He’d be the one to go to Bashkiria.

 

He’d be the one married off to one of their royal children to show good faith in their future ally.

 

And most importantly, he’d be the one having to hide his natural magical ability in a kingdom where any use of magic was outlawed and punishable by death.

 

Honestly, he was beginning to regret the decision tenfold every second further the carriage took him into Bashkiria; because the more his anxiety spiked, the harder it became to control his magic.

 

But he loved his sister, dearly, and knew perhaps better than most how unladylike and improper the western kingdoms would find a woman like her.

 

So he’d given up his future instead, willing to play the part of prince to secure Bashkiria’s protection of their small seaside kingdom.

 

Yuuri let the small lantern he held in his lap conceal the magic he was using; the wild flickering of a candle in a moving carriage far more likely than his sister’s smoke might be. As long as Yuuri had a nearby flame-- be it candle or fireplace or torch -- he could let his ability flicker along with it and no one would notice.

 

At least, if he could keep himself calm so his flame wouldn’t override the existing one.

 

Once he’d arrived, Yuuri had to give the lantern up and he hoped no one noticed that the torches all flared brighter as he walked past them. He tried to go over the plan in his mind, hoping the repetition of it might give him some comfort.

 

Bashkiria had been chosen for a few reasons to be the ideal alley for Hasetsu. It was the strongest kingdom that surrounded them, to the point many were too intimidated to even marry into it, and it had the best breed of horses out of all the western kingdoms.

 

Hasetsu, being more focused on ships, was only now trying to bring horses into their kingdom and having the dowry of a breeding herd from Bashkiria would greatly help their country; allowing them to fortify their borders and increase their trade routes.

 

And, although it was a small thing, there was also the fact that Yuuri could at least  _ pick _ from any of the eligible royal children rather than being stuck with only one option. Two princes and one princess, that was why Yuuri was here now, to meet them and hopefully find one of them he could at least  _ tolerate _ being married to for the rest of his life.

 

He was to spend a month there, and by the end of December, he was to have made the decision so the preparations for the wedding could be made. 

 

The torches sparked a little as the pressure of it all weighed down on him.

 

King Yakov had made a presentation of three children; the youngest Yuri, the middle child Mila and the eldest Georgi. Apparently, they’d been misinformed about their being three of age, and Yuuri tried not to let it do more than set another torch sparking as the king went over each of their skills and told Yuuri the basics of his stay there.

 

“Do you have any other questions right now, Prince Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri bit his lip. “I was… hoping to perhaps see some of your horses. We’ve heard quite a good deal about them in Hasetsu and I’ve never learned to ride, so…”

 

Princess Mila turned to her father with a smile. “Father, we could have Victor show him.”

 

The king frowned. “There’s got to be someone else for such a respectable guest.”

 

“Celestino’s gone until mid-month,” Georgi put in. “No one else is good enough to teach a beginner.”

 

He waved a hand at that. “Fine. If you go down to the stables after changing into something suitable, ask around for Victor. He’ll show you the horses and teach you to ride.”

 

“Okay, thank you, your highness.”

 

But the king did not seem happy about the idea, and before Yuuri could leave the room, he called out to him once more.

 

“And Prince Yuuri, don’t let that boy and his behavior trouble you. He can be a bit of a brat, but he’s the best when it comes to horses. If he insults you in any way, let us know and we’ll have our other stable master come back sooner.”

 

He tried not to let it rattle him too much, but even after he’d been changed into some proper riding breeches and a looser shirt it still nagged at him. Clearly, whoever this man was, he was  _ not  _ a proper representative of the Bashkirian royal family.

 

* * *

 

Victor was at his happiest on a horse.

 

Of his two talents, it was the one he’d been permitted to pursue, and he had with a reckless abandon that was “unbefitting of his station” according to his father; which, of course, had made Victor only spend more and more time at it.

 

Honestly, after the incident years ago, anything he could do to irritate his father was pretty high on his list of things to do next. If the man wasn’t going to treat Victor like an adult and listen to his opinion, then why should Victor even pretend that he cared about his opinions on his behavior? 

 

Politically, Victor was “too risky”, and all it had earned him was more free time to do what he wanted, so it wasn’t as if he was about to stop any time soon. So what if he wasn’t on the royal council anymore! So what if he didn’t attend balls and dance with royalty! 

 

He had his horse, Makkachin, and he had the freedom to spend his days as he wished. That was enough, everything considered.

 

And it was why he was not at all pleased to receive word that he was to train the prince from some tiny kingdom to the east during the afternoons which he usually had to himself.

 

When Christophe, his attendant, had informed him, Victor had rolled his eyes.

 

“Is he serious? Why doesn’t he ask Celestino?”

 

“He’s gone for two more weeks, you know that,” Christophe had countered with a frown. “I highly doubt your father would have made you his first pick.”

 

Victor let out a sharp laugh at that. “I was probably the last on his list, to be honest. Unless he really wants this alliance with Hasetsu to fall through.”

 

Christophe leaned back next to Victor against the stable walls. “I guess he figures Georgi will seem more reasonable after spending afternoons with you.”

 

He punched him in the arm at that and Chris gave a theatrical pout. “Oh hush. We all know Georgi and Mila are both just hiding their flaws until the knot is tied. God, I can’t believe I used to do that kind of thing.”

 

Christophe had been with Victor for years, the two of them forming an odd friendship that his father very much disliked. Servants weren’t to be treated as equals, after all. 

 

But Chris had, after Victor’s mother died, been the only one that was able to reassure Victor that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. While his father had grown colder and more regimented, imposing rules to appease political allies despite how little they actually helped anyone else, Victor had been left with his mother’s last wish weighing on him instead; the queen asking him to stay true to himself no matter what.

 

He’d finally done just as she’d asked and here he was, covered in hay and sweat and grime and far happier than he’d been when he was trying to fake his way through what his father wanted.

 

“Victor,” Chris had murmured quietly, “What do you really think about making an alliance with Hasetsu?”

 

He looked towards the east, the breeze ruffling his bangs. “I can see what’s in it for them, but I’m worried about what we’re asking in return.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Victor frowned, his blue eyes sharp, as if he could see through the castle walls and glare at his father directly. “Bashkiria isn’t going to risk upsetting their current allies; they’re far stronger and more valuable than Hasetsu. Which means, the ban will go into effect in Hasetsu once the alliance is secured.”

 

Chris winced. “Shit, I didn’t think about that.”

 

“Hasetsu isn’t exactly encouraging open practice of magic. They don’t want to upset the western powers that are against it, but they still have their shrines and countless people with magical abilities make pilgrimages to them every year.”

 

He let out a heavy sigh and leveled Chris with a look.

 

“So yeah, I think that makes my opinion on it pretty clear.”

 

Chris settled a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Well, don’t take out your frustrations on the poor prince too much. He’s a cute one.”

 

Victor snorted at that. “Yes and he most likely has as little political sway in the matter as I do. At least I’m so  _ undesirable _ I don’t have to worry about being a pawn in their game anymore.”

 

“And I’m still telling you, your mom was right. Someday, someone is going to want you because you’re being yourself. Just give it time.”

 

He shook his head. “Thanks Chris. I’ll try to keep that in mind the next time my father lectures me.”

 

The attendant gave him a slight bow of the head before he headed back up the hill towards the castle, waving back at Victor and pointing when another attendant appeared leading an unfamiliar face towards the stables.

 

Victor closed his eyes and steadied his breath.

 

Somehow, he’d find the strength to not completely ruin this alliance out of spite, but the prickle of cold at his fingertips told him it was going to be awfully hard not to interfere.

 

* * *

 

“So how was your afternoon with the horses, Prince Yuuri?” Mila asked as she led him through the royal gardens. “Victor hasn’t gotten you thrown out of a saddle yet, has he?”

 

A smile curled at Yuuri’s lips at the thought, and he shook his head. “No, Victor and the horses were all very well behaved.”

 

Mila’s returning smile was knowing. “So, what did you think?”

 

He wasn’t certain if she was asking after horse or human, and in his uncertainty, his words tripped a little over themselves as he pushed them out in a rush; not wanting to appear that he wasn’t listening.

 

“Well, I haven’t actually gotten in a saddle yet. He uh… he said he wanted me to get to know the horses first so he could decide which one suited me best. I think he was surprised to see me; that or he’s not used to handling visiting princes.”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed at that, and she indicated a bench amongst the rose trellises; the width of her skirts brushing against his legs as they sat down.

 

“Why do you say that?” she asked, her words chosen carefully.

 

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head. He hadn’t meant to prove the king right or give any of them reason to speak badly of Victor; it wasn’t that he was mistreated, just that his already wary mind had been quick to notice all the little telling signs that Victor was not sure what to do with him.

 

His light hair was windswept, as if he’d just gotten back from a hard ride out across the castle grounds; why in his unprincely-like eloquence that had been the first thing Yuuri had blurted out to him. “Do you know you have a leaf in your hair?”

 

Blue eyes that matched the sky had gone wide, his hand hesitantly reaching up to try and find the offending leaf, but he seemed nervous and managed to keep missing the leaf as he patted around his head.

 

Yuuri had reached out and picked it free.

 

If Victor hadn’t already looked like a spooked horse that was frozen and waiting in hopes that the threat left, that had only made it worse. He’d jumped back from him and forced a smile while dropping his eyes and muttering apologies.

Now that Yuuri thought of it, it was probably considered unorthodox for a royal to trouble himself with pulling leaves out of the hair of a commoner, which would also explain how flustered the poor man had been for the rest of their interaction.

 

“I don’t know, I think he just wasn’t expecting a visitor. At least of my status. He’s absolutely wonderful with the horses though. Introduced me to every one and told me about their personality and favorite snacks and everything.”

 

Mila’s smile warmed at that. “That definitely sounds more like our Victor. I wonder if he just didn’t receive the message you’d be coming.”

 

“That must be it.”

 

Yuuri wanted to defend him further, admit that it was his probably his lack of royal protocol that had shaken him so much, but he hesitated. He’d hardly been there a day, they didn’t need to know that he’d already messed things up.

 

The light touch of Mila’s hand on his arm made him start, and she gave him a gentle smile.

 

“I wouldn’t take it personally, Prince Yuuri. Victor’s not as terrible as our father makes him out to be. He’s just a little bit lonely and unsure of how to make friends with anything that’s not an animal.”

 

The thought made Yuuri’s heart warm, for he certainly felt the same could be said of him, but it also caused a small twinge of pain with it; for Yuuri knew, perhaps too well, what it was like to be lonely yet completely unable to form friendships with people. 

 

“How long has he been working with the horses here?”

 

Mila had a faraway look as she replied. “Since his mother died. He took it really hard and wasn’t happy about his new stepmother either. I think being in the stables gave him a way to escape that.”

 

Yuuri’s heart felt heavy. He hadn’t meant to pry into the man’s life, but clearly Princess Mila felt that this was common enough knowledge that she could share it with him. He thought about how it had been her suggestion that he ask Victor to train him in the first place and something clicked.

 

“Is… is that why you suggested him when I asked?”

 

She nodded. “It might seem silly, but I worry about him. So if he won’t get out and make friends himself, the least I can do is try sending some his way.”

 

He offered her a hopeful smile. “Well, thank you for telling me. I’ll do what I can.”

 

The worry eased out of her expression at that, and she turned to him a warm smile of her own.

 

“Just be yourself, Yuuri,” Mila said softly and the significance of her dropping his title wasn’t lost on him. “Animals are honest and that’s what Victor values most.”

 

It made Yuuri’s shoulders ease immediately, that unspoken permission to drop formalities just enough to erase the lingering worries that had been clinging to him.

 

“Thank you, Mila. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

* * *

 

Prince Yuuri Katsuki of Hasetsu was absolutely  _ nothing _ like Victor had expected.

 

Most foreign princes were pretty, yes, but stiff and formal and haughty. Why when the Crispino prince first met Victor and began to order him around as if he were just another stablehand, Victor had just about lost his temper on the spot; not because he was insulted, but because it infuriated him how royalty thought they could just walk all over everyone else. He’d wisely just opted to signal to Prince Crispino’s horse to throw the man, and that combined with his sister’s reprimand seemed to do the trick.

 

But Yuuri had treated Victor and every other stablehand and attendant with the same amount of kindness; not just forced to earn his family’s favor, but naturally doing so as if it was simply how he was.

 

He was stroking the horse Victor had chosen for him to ride now with a genuine warmth in his rich brown eyes; something in them burning softly like the embers of a fire and making what was normally a bit of a skittish horse feel right at home.

 

“What’s his name?” Yuuri had asked, his fingers tangling through the silver-white mane.

 

“Victor.”

 

Yuuri blinked, clearly thinking he’d misheard.

 

“It’s Mila’s idea of a joke,” Victor continued. “Silver hair, a bit temperamental if he doesn’t know you, but a good trustworthy horse if you can earn his favor.”

 

The smile that overrode the surprise was just as genuine as his warmth. “I think that’s Mila’s way of complimenting you, then.”

 

Victor snorted. “Tell Yakov that, because in his eyes we’re both problems.”

 

If the informality of his speech surprised him, it didn’t show. Perhaps the Katsuki family was just as informal? The idea made a tiny thread of hope tug at Victor’s heart. It would be nice to have someone talk to him without all the titles and pretenses and protocols that didn’t look down at Victor for forgoing them.

 

“Okay then, Vicchan,” Yuuri said to the horse, giving him a gentle scritch behind his ear. “I’ll do my best to earn your favor then. If I remember right, you prefer apples?”

 

At the word, the horse’s ears pricked up excitedly and Yuuri let out a soft laugh. Victor felt his heart tighten at the sound, and heart racing, he stepped closer to them both.

 

“You ready to get in the saddle?”

 

Yuuri flickered his eyes to him at that, a flash of nervousness in his gaze. 

 

“I uh… guess?”

 

“Nothing too fancy yet, just getting used to it,” Victor reassured. 

He gave a hesitant smile then squared his shoulders and gave a nod.

 

Victor smiled back. 

 

After helping Yuuri up into the saddle, Victor stayed beside them, his hand resting on the small of his back to keep him steady as they slowly walked the horse around the yard; moving from simple commands to the use of the reins and his thighs to help direct the horse. Yuuri was a natural at it, very attune to the horse in a way Victor had rarely seen amongst most people; a trait some swore was a magical affinity in hushed voices when it came to people like Victor who could understand an animal far better than any human.

 

Although Victor’s chest grew tight, he didn’t feel that prickle of cold at his fingers that usually accompanied his worries; left instead with just a gentle warmth that seemed to radiate out from Yuuri’s person like a lantern’s glow.

 

But by the time the sun was creeping down the horizon and they reluctantly made their way back to the stables, Victor could already tell that Yuuri had done something most other riders hadn’t been able to do before him.

 

He’d won Victor’s - Vicchan as he’d called him - trust. In a single day.

 

And as he handed over a second apple to the gray stallion with a small giggle as the horse’s lips tickled his fingers, Victor thought perhaps that wasn’t the only thing Yuuri had won that day.

 

* * *

 

Bashkir horses were completely different than any other horse Yuuri had ever seen.

 

Their range of colors and builds were just as varied, but the texture of their mane and sometimes even their coat was rife with soft curls; ringlets bouncing from wavy manes or coats fluffy like a poodle’s might be.

 

Victor’s horse, Makkachin, was very fluffy, chocolate brown and made Yuuri think of hot cocoa in the wintertime. She was kind and mellow, and easily distracted off the path by anything she deemed interesting, and it was clear Victor loved her like family. 

 

Vicchan, as Yuuri had begun to call the stallion as to not make things confusing, was just as Victor had described him; a bit temperamental at first, but good and steady now that Yuuri had appeased him with kind words and apples. 

 

Victor himself was much the same, a bit distant at first as if still somewhat unsure how he’d ended up giving the visiting prince of Hasetsu riding lessons; but the more he talked with Yuuri and got to know him, the more he relaxed as well. He didn’t talk much about himself, but given what Mila had told him, Yuuri thought that was probably because he didn’t want to go into something as painful as his past with a stranger. 

 

His knowledge of the castle and the kingdom though was immense, and Yuuri teased that he’d clearly read every history book on the topic only to find out that according to Victor, he had. 

 

It shouldn’t have surprised him then when later one afternoon after he’d returned inside to the company of the royal family, he’d crossed paths with Victor in the library. Yuuri had been spending time with Georgi, who was selecting some of his favorite books of poetry, when he noticed the door swing open.

 

To his surprise, it wasn’t Yuri or Mila, but Victor that had entered.

 

Like Yuuri, he’d changed from his sweaty and dirtied riding clothing into something fresh and clean; and for a moment it was jarring to see him  _ inside _ for once.

 

Georgi caught his look and smiled. “Victor, we’re over here!”

 

Victor blinked a moment, clearly surprised to have anyone yelling across the library at him, and smiled once he saw who had called out. He came over to them both and gave a slight incline of his head; as if automatically going into a bow but pulling himself up short.

 

Like Mila, it was clear Georgi didn’t expect Victor to do such a thing.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you both, the library is usually empty at this hour.”

 

Georgi waved a hand, letting out a wistful sigh. “Ah, we could not escape that siren song of lyrical words too long, I’m afraid. Why, I was just showing Prince Yuuri some of my favorite verses.”

 

Victor’s smile was fond, as if he was familiar with Georgi’s almost theatrical personality, and it looked as if he was biting back a teasing remark lest it seem too rude of him.

 

“Are you here to read more history books?” Yuuri countered, a spark of mischief in his eyes as if they’d shared some unspoken joke.

 

He shook his head, but Yuuri could see it in his smile that he was holding back laughter.

 

“No, not today I’m afraid. I was just going to wander around until something called out to me, as Georgi so eloquently put it.”

 

It was softened, but the little taunt had come out after all. Georgi didn’t seem anything but oblivious to it.

 

“Do the yearnful words of love tug at your heart as well, Victor?” he asked. Yuuri had the distinct impression that Georgi was completely serious.

 

Victor glanced towards Yuuri, holding his gaze with piercing blue eyes as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“I’m not sure,” he replied, never looking away, “maybe that’s what I’m hearing.”

 

Yuuri felt his heart jolt at that and the candelabra above them echoed with the emotion; the flames swelling brighter for a moment before Yuuri could pull it back. 

If he wasn’t more careful…

 

“I wonder if the window got left cracked again,” Georgi muttered to himself, leaving them both as he crossed the large room to inspect it.

 

To Yuuri’s surprise, Victor’s hand hesitantly settled against his arm, and he darted his eyes up to find him looking the picture of delicate poise; bowed slightly and voice low in reverence of the place and company.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to tease,” he whispered. “This is why they think I’m a troublemaker.”

 

It was almost sad how apologetic he not only sounded, but appeared; as if he’d been trained exactly how to hold himself when making a proper apology.

 

Yuuri realized then that his look of momentary horror on realizing what his magic was doing to the candles, Victor had mistook as directed at him. He bowed forward towards Victor and, because he was trained, issued a formal apology immediately before he could let his emotions cause anymore trouble.

 

“No, I’m sorry, it wasn’t you I was upset about. The lights just…” he gestured vaguely above them and hoped it was making some amount of sense, “flickered, and the shadows of it startled me. I promise, you can tease me or whoever all you want.”

 

There was a wary look to Victor’s expression, as if he wanted to trust Yuuri but wasn’t sure if he could, and Yuuri realized with a pang, that he was lying in a way, even if he couldn’t avoid it.

 

It’s not like he could say, “sorry, my magic is causing problems because you’re making me flustered.”

 

And much like the animals he cared for, Victor was sharp enough to pick up that there was a lie in the statement even if he didn’t know what it was.

 

Not sure what else to do, Yuuri let a wave of emotion filter out, rippling up and once more causing the lights to flicker oddly, and he jolted, as he always did, on seeing his magic manifest around others.

 

A sudden gentleness softened over Victor’s face at that, for this time it was clear that he wasn’t the cause of Yuuri’s reaction, and he withdrew his hand to straighten his posture, Yuuri following suit.

 

“So… I have express permission from you, Prince Yuuri, to tease you?”

 

He spoke it with an authoritative tone, clearly picked up from working around so much royalty, and Yuuri couldn’t help the quirk of his lips up into a nervous smile.

 

“I do hope you know, it comes with the caveat that I can tease back,” he managed, sounding far more confident than he felt.

 

Victor held out a hand. “I accept your terms, Prince Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri took it and they both shared a private little smirk before Georgi returned to wax poetic about the attributes of verses on the topic of lost love.

 

* * *

 

“Victor, I don’t think he knows who you are,” Yuri muttered, kicking at the pile of hay next to where Victor was brushing Makkachin.

 

Victor shrugged. “Pretty sure he knows I’m Victor.”

 

The teen rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

 

He turned then, leveling him with a look. “Yuri, that’s all I am now. You know how Yakov feels about anything else. Of course he’s not going to risk letting someone marry me.”

 

Yuri turned and flopped back on the hay, ignoring how it immediately stuck to his nicer clothing. “It’s been seven years.”

 

“Yes, thank you for reminding me.”

 

His voice was sharp, tense, and he could feel the prickle at his fingertips as Makkachin shied away from the chill. Victor pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.

 

“Why does it matter?” he asked, unsure where his brother was going with this rant.

 

Yuri shot him a glare. As was common with his brother’s more insistent glares, it was pointedly noting that he thought Victor was an idiot. When Victor’s own look back didn’t waver, Yuri huffed.

 

“Because you  _ like him _ . Because everyone in this damn castle can tell that you’re mooning over him!”

 

The tension was back in Victor’s shoulders, the cold now creeping up his arms. 

 

“I doubt my feelings are going to change Yakov’s decision,” Victor forced out through gritted teeth. 

 

He’d been trying not to think about  _ why _ Yuuri was visiting, some blind stupid hope of his wanting to pretend even for a few weeks that he could have a normal life; that who he fell in love with or wanted to marry wasn’t tangled up in some political mess he’d sworn off years ago.

 

“So, what? You’re just going to suffer? How dramatic,” he spat out. “You’ll make Georgi look mild.”

 

His family had done its fair share of romantic entanglements not endorsed by his father, and all it had done was break his brother’s heart; the woman easily moving on when she was married to another prince, but Georgi had never really recovered.

 

Victor ran a hand up through his bangs, not caring if hay or horse hairs got tangled in it.

 

“What am I supposed to do? Go beg Yakov to change his mind?”

 

Yuri’s frown was, for him, kindly. “I don’t know. I just…”

 

“I can’t just make it stop, Yuri. I’ve tried. I’ve snuck out of the castle almost every day before Yuuri came, to talk with the people here who study magic and none of them can make it go away.”

 

“Victor…”

 

“As long as I have this, “ he continued, a burst of ice forming in his hand that he quickly crushed inside a fist, “I’m not welcome in this family.”

 

He didn’t need to say anymore than that, his brother knew; knew how the only reason he’d not been forced out was that Yakov was scared that Victor would try and kill him. After his mother had died, seemingly by some sort of magical means, half the castle had been terrified that Victor was going to kill them next. 

 

Yuri had gotten up, brushing the hay off himself, and walked to the door to the stall; pausing there a moment before quietly speaking once more.

 

“Father did invite you to dinner, has been ever since the prince arrived. Maybe he’s changed.”

 

Victor met his eyes. 

 

“Or he’s trying to make things here look normal so all the people rioting in the streets don’t realize his son is one of those filthy magic users they hate so much.”

 

The boy kicked the door, the wood of it echoing as it slammed open, and his words were almost swallowed up by the sound of hay crunching under his feet as he stormed back towards the castle.

 

“Hasetsu hasn’t banned magic, Victor. Remember that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words! I hope you enjoy its final part!

By his second week in Bashkiria, Yuuri had gotten the basics of horseback riding down pretty well.

 

If he didn’t enjoy the company of his teacher so much, he might have left it at that; it was a good skill to have, but he really had no need to master it. But Yuuri had come to look forward to the hours each day he was allowed to leave the castle, and Victor had made it all the more interesting by taking him further and further into the grounds.

 

Today, he’d led them through an old worn down gate and into a forest that hugged the southern wall of the castle’s perimeter; insisting when Yuuri fretted over it that he did this quite often and knew the safest path through the trees.

 

He clearly did, avoiding low hanging branches and fallen logs with ease borne of habit, and when they finally reached the small clearing, Victor was quick to snatch up a handful of berries that had been growing on a bush Yuuri otherwise wouldn’t have even noticed.

 

It reminded Yuuri suddenly, that Victor must spend so much time out here alone with no one but Makkachin for company; a thought that lingered with him the rest of the afternoon and was now settled in his stomach along with his dinner.

 

He’d stopped by the library on the way to his room, scanning the shelves until he found a few of the titles on Bashkirian history that he knew Victor had mentioned reading. Maybe he could at least read something he liked and they could talk about that?

 

Yuuri didn’t feel right asking Victor about his past, especially since he’d politely let Yuuri avoid the topic when it had been directed at him, but at the same time he wanted some way to try and connect with him.

 

Right now, all he knew was that Victor spent most of his days with the horses and Yuuri had already exhausted all the questions on that topic. And there was only so much you could ask about a person’s favorite things before it became a stale conversation; probably why Victor had seemed quieter today than usual.

Victor had asked about Yuuri’s family, about his kingdom, and they’d soon established everything from favorite food to favorite color to favorite animal. Yuuri had finally gotten Victor to break his formalities, no longer constantly putting the word ‘prince’ in front of his name, but he still felt like there was something between them that was slipping away.

 

_Never hold the reins too tight or too loose. If they’re too tight, you’ll upset him. If it’s too loose, he’ll think you aren’t paying attention to him anymore. And if you do that enough, he’ll think you lost interest in him and start causing problems again._

 

The last thing Yuuri wanted was for Victor to think he’d grown bored of his company, and if the best way to avoid that was to read through thick history books so they had something to talk about, then Yuuri was more than willing to do so.

 

But what had started as simply an attempt to find a conversation topic had soon captured Yuuri’s true interest as well, for there was so much about Bashkirian history that he’d never heard of in Hasetsu.

 

Especially the details about the Bashkirian treaty signed seven years ago that banned magic use in the entire kingdom.

 

Yuuri had long thought it was only something they’d developed after the murder of the first queen; a knee-jerk reaction due to panic that would have never happened if they’d not been so personally affected. Yet the proposition for the treaty had actually been before the council of ministers in the weeks before her death, and by the sound of it, it had caused quite the argument.

 

> _Many believe the untimely death of the queen may have been prevented had the treaty on magical usage not been delayed in passing through the council. Some theorize that those members of the council who had most vehemently opposed it had been working with magic users from other kingdoms to usurp the kingdom, a theory supported by a few facts that we shall attempt to mention here without bias._
> 
> _First, by all accounts of those present in the castle on the day of her death, there were no suspicious or unfamiliar persons within the castle walls. This lends credit to the concept that her attacker was someone she knew personally._
> 
> _Second, there is the matter of her death itself. The queen was discovered mortally wounded by her son, the crown prince, with no sign of any weapon in the room or forced entry from the windows. He called to the guards, but by the time they returned with the king, there were signs of ice magic throughout the room. Some say this was an attempt to trap the king and kill him as well by the crown prince, who was a user of magic._
> 
> _It was the same prince who had most vocally opposed the treaty only days before her death._

 

Yuuri frowned; something about the facts presented not settling right with him, and he quickly flipped through the second book to see if it stated anything in more detail.

 

There, underneath a similar description of that day’s event, was what he was looking for; for the ice present in the queen’s room was illustrated in a way that clearly tried to show how foreboding it was, jagged pieces of ice jutting out from the ceiling and the floor in all directions.

 

It looked like an explosion.

 

He set the book down, pacing to the center of his room, and thought about what would happen if he was to experience any strong emotion while standing there. Yuuri felt the tingle of warmth at his fingertips and could feel how the fireplace and lanterns in the room all pulled in towards him with the slightest emotional tug.

 

The ice in that room wasn’t a trap for the king. It was the emotional residue of someone who’d just found his mother dead; such a strong emotion pulling everything around him in at once in his grief.

 

No one, Yuuri thought, who understood even the basics of their magic would put themselves at the center of something like that intentionally; why Yuuri had almost severely burnt himself once when his panic had caused something similar to surround him before he could stop it.

 

Yuuri went back to the history books, hastily scanning the pages once more and realizing with a jolt that they had to be written by someone who truly believed the prince had something to do with his mother’s death.

 

No amount of flipping forward or backwards in the books provided Yuuri with anything else about the prince. It was as if they’d scrubbed him from their history, erasing every detail about him except these pages on his mother’s death.

 

 _This was written by someone who already hated magic_. Yuuri thought.

 

It was perhaps the most common misconception Yuuri had found amongst those who hated it. The idea that the name of a magic user granted some sort of power or control. It didn’t. At least not with elemental magic, Yuuri knew that much for certain.

 

He slammed the books closed, the swelling of the fires around him something he could feel growing stronger with each beat of his racing heart. Someone had killed the queen and framed a magic user so they could pass the treaty that banned its use and earn the people’s support.

 

But of course, there was absolutely no way Yuuri could prove it without admitting that he had elemental magic as well.

 

* * *

 

Prince Yuuri was quieter than usual the next time they met.

 

Victor could tell something was bothering him, the tension in his shoulders taut and his voice clipped when he tried to start a conversation. He hoped the further they rode away from the castle, which Victor suspected might have something to do with his worries, the more he’d be willing to talk about it; and he wasn’t that surprised when Yuuri finally started asking him about Bashkirian history by the time they’d reached the forest.

 

But by the time they reached the clearing, he’d grown quiet once more. Finally speaking up before they rode onward.

 

“Can we… pause here for a bit? My leg is cramping up.”

 

Victor could tell already that it was an excuse; Yuuri’s posture in the saddle perfect enough that such a problem shouldn’t arise, but he didn’t comment on it. Yuuri could be stubborn at times, and Victor had learned in the last few days that it was easier to let him open up naturally as opposed to trying to pry into a subject he wasn’t ready to talk about.

 

So they dismounted amd Victor watched quietly as Yuuri, eyes sparkling with that inner fire that always shone when he was contemplating something, paced around.

 

Finally, he spoke.

 

“The king informed me this morning that he’d like my decision by the end of the week,” Yuuri muttered, eyes downcast.

 

Victor winced as if it had given him a physical pain.

 

Unsure what else to do, he started to reach out for Yuuri; but he froze, afraid if he drew him close it would only make letting him go even harder.

 

But Yuuri had caught the movement with his eyes and turned to him now with something hard to read in his expression. To Victor’s surprise, he closed the space between them, reaching out to take Victor’s hand in between his two; holding it there as if to imbue some warmth.

 

“It’s not like they’re terrible people. It could be much worse. Mila’s very nice and Georgi’s… well…”

 

“Interesting?” he offered.

 

It wasn’t much, but a little ember sparked back to life in Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Put nicely,” Yuuri continued, a fondness curling at his lips that Victor hoped he wasn’t imagining was directed at him.

 

“Well, you could always run away with me.”

 

Victor had not intended to say it aloud. That stupid, desperate, hopeful thought encasing his heart in a frigid cage when he realized how utterly impossible it seemed.

 

But Yuuri moved his hand, reaching out now to grip Victor’s forearm, while his eyes fluttered up to meet his.

 

“Don’t tempt me.”

 

He was about to laugh it off, to expound upon how there was no way a prince like Yuuri would throw away everything his country had been working for to run away with him as if to remind them both what was at stake.

 

Yet Yuuri drew him closer, his hand reaching out to clutch the fabric of Victor’s shirt right over his heart, and it was as if a fire had been lit and melted all of Victor’s fears away.

 

Maybe they could have this impossible thing. Maybe.

 

Victor settled his hand gently on Yuuri’s waist, waiting for him to step away yet desperate to pull him closer.

 

How long they lingered there, breaths mingling, eyes never faltering or looking away, Victor could not have told you. All he knew was that as they both began to drift towards one another, suddenly his blood ran cold as ice.

 

He turned just in time.

 

There was a man yelling. An arrow cutting through the air with alarming speed aimed perfectly at Yuuri. And Victor just barely managed to knock him to the ground before it hit. Thankfully, the attacker didn’t try again before fleeing and Victor felt his heart tense with yet another worry over what the future held for them both.

 

By the time the guards arrived to the signal of Victor’s horn, they were both clutching each other like a lifeline; and when they parted at last on the castle steps, Yuuri paused a few steps above him and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Victor’s head.

He blinked, the frigid chill of reality banished with one small kiss.

 

Maybe. Victor thought. Maybe they could still find a way.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri should have known that something was going to go wrong sooner or later.

 

And maybe if he’d been a little less at ease he would have seen the signs before it reached where it had now; the empty places at dinner, the way King Yakov always seemed to have advisors whispering to him even during meals, the fact Mila and Georgi and Yuri had been offering to entertain Yuuri _inside_ the castle all red flags he’d just ignored because everything else was going so well.

 

Now, still a bit shaken, his only comfort was letting the fireplace in his room act as an outlet for his emotions; the flames surging and shrinking, throwing sparks out upon the hearth and glowing almost blue as his anxiety peaked.

 

He wished most of all he could at least apologize to Victor for dragging him into this mess as well. Because it had been his request to receive riding lessons that had put them out in the open on the castle grounds during the last week, and Victor always used the same paths so Yuuri could get used to riding it.

 

But it was their relaxed behavior and lack of protocol, having gone outside the watch of the castle guard back into the forest behind the castle, that had led to where they were now; Yuuri spared a deadly arrow only because Victor had pushed him out of the way in time.

 

It really was no wonder the king told Yuuri that any future riding lessons would have to be postponed until after the wedding, but it didn’t make the reality of the situation any easier to digest.

 

Of course there would be people, potentially a lot of people, not eager to see Bashkiria ally with Hasetsu! Yuuri felt so stupid for not seeing the dangers before now, not realizing that a country who didn’t outlaw magic was seen by many as openly accepting it; and the anti-magic sentiment was perhaps far stronger than Yuuri had realized, fueled by the rumors that it had been magic that had killed the former queen and bolstered by their allies in other kingdoms. To them, Hasetsu was no better than the other countries to the east that still allowed magic with open arms.

 

Heathen. That’s what the assassin had called him. Magic loving heathen.

 

A log from the fireplace burst with a loud crack and tumbled out onto the carpet and Yuuri hastily fetched the water basin to snuff it out; watching as the blackened edges of the fabric curled and grew brittle, finally breaking away.

 

His stomach churned. All this over his nationality, over the fact his country didn’t persecute people because of an innate ability they had no control over. They didn’t even realize that Yuuri could use magic and they already wanted him dead.

 

There was a sound at that, near the window, and Yuuri’s heart jumped in his chest as he whirled around towards it; his mind telling him he would have to use his magic if an assassin came for him here.

 

But it was no assassin sliding open the window from outside. It was Victor.

 

He climbed into the room and paused. They stared for what felt like forever, both of them tense with nerves, and Yuuri hoped that small spark of fire on his fingertips wasn’t enough for Victor to realize its meaning.

 

Victor held up his hands slowly.

 

“It’s just me. I’m sorry, I couldn’t knock without alerting the guard to the fact I was here.”

 

Yuuri’s posture relaxed, but he could still feel his heart racing and burning in his chest, the panic having already taken hold.

 

“I need to sit down,” he managed weakly, and to his surprise, Victor was there with his arms to support him before he could sag to the ground.

 

If he thought Yuuri silly for being so easily upset, he didn’t show it; the worry creased into his brow as if it had been there for days. Maybe it had.

 

“Are you okay? Do I need to get you a glass of water?” Victor’s hands hovered around him, eager to help but unsure how.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath before glancing up at him with a wry smile. “It’s really just you, isn’t it?”

 

Victor nodded, blue eyes still far too wide and worried.

 

“Good,” and Yuuri let his weight settle against the arm around him, the feeling like a balm soothing over his nerves. “I’ve missed you.”

 

He didn’t know why he’d said it, perhaps just so on edge that it tumbled out before he could stop it, but it at least got a timid smile to surface on Victor’s concerned face.

 

Had it really only been three days since they’d seen each other last? It felt like lifetimes ago; that happy daydream long gone.

 

Victor smoothed a hand over Yuuri’s forehead, and with it there was a cool breeze that finally blew away all the tension that was boiling up inside; Yuuri’s fire back to the calm embers of before.

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t before… they’ve pretty much put the whole place on lockdown.”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “So the window? Really?”

 

He let out a short clipped laugh choked up with nerves. “I had to see you,” he finally admitted.

 

For a moment, Yuuri was certain he must have been dreaming it, but something about the way he darted his eyes away as he said it made it stick.

 

“Couldn’t you just have them let you in through the door? I would have vouched for you.”

 

“It’s not… Yuuri they never would have let me. Not now.”

 

Of course they wouldn’t. Every single servant in the household would be suspect. Especially Victor who’d been taking Yuuri outside the safety of the castle grounds.

 

The utter stupidity and craziness of Victor’s act suddenly impacted, Yuuri’s eyes going wide as if trying to understand why anyone would risk so much just to see him.

 

Victor let out a heavy sigh, his lips turning down into a frown once more.

 

“I… I think we need to talk. Before you hear about it from someone else.”

 

The confusion must have shown on his face, because Victor was forcing a smile at that and stepping away; his arm only lingering until he was certain Yuuri was upright.

 

He sat beside Yuuri, eyes downcast a brief moment as if he was gathering courage before he looked up to him once more.

 

“Yuuri, can I ask you something? Honestly?”

 

Mila’s words came back to him at that. Honesty. Trust. _Just be yourself_.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Just between you and me. What are your feelings about magic?”

 

The flare of panic roared to life once more in Yuuri’s chest, and he clutched it as if such a small action might help even but a little to hold it back; an action Victor immediately noticed and reacted to, reaching out with open hands towards him with a soft voice.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he reassured, as if Yuuri was a frightened animal he realized he’d spooked. “I promise. Anything you say will never leave this room.”

 

_Animals can tell if you’re lying to them. So always be honest. They’ll know if you aren’t and it will break their trust in you. And once you’ve broken that trust, you’ll never get it back._

 

Victor’s own advice echoed in his head and Yuuri let out a shuddering breath, willing himself to heed those words.

 

“I think… it’s just like any other skill. It’s the user that decides whether it will be used for good or bad, magic itself isn’t inherently either.”

 

The words hung between them in the air, the seconds stretching between them like hours.

 

So slowly and softly Yuuri didn’t even register the movement, Victor reached out and settled his hand over the one Yuuri had clutching the fabric of his pants; his fingers sliding between Yuuri’s and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

There’s a twinkle of something in Victor’s eyes, in the curl of his lips as they ease into a timid smile, that made Yuuri think of snowflakes; delicate and beautiful, something that could only be appreciated this close up.

 

“That’s why the horses trust you,” he murmured quietly, “because they knew my trust in you hadn’t been misplaced.”

 

The words wrapped around Yuuri like a blanket at wintertime, the chill almost pleasant in contrast to the warmth inside; Victor trusted him, and had hoped the animals doing the same was a sign he’d been right.

 

“And you?” he asked, his heart beating fast.

 

Victor took a steadying breath, then gave his hand a squeeze once more; his blue eyes showing only a small flicker of hesitance in them before hope shined out, bright and true.

 

“I think,” he slowly lifted up his other hand, and to Yuuri’s surprise, a little swirl of snow fluttered up into the air from his palm, “magic is beautiful.”

 

All his fears, all his worries, were scorched away in one blazing moment; Yuuri’s smile bursting forth like a firework before he was holding up his own hand and grinning just as bright as the flame that manifested in his palm.

 

“Me too.”

 

They both closed their hands, giddy disbelief bubbling out of them both in laughter, and before Yuuri knew what was happening, Victor’s arms were around him, clutching him tight.

 

The excited thud of Yuuri’s heart in his chest jarred his mind just long enough that something else spiked into his thoughts. Ice magic. A prince who had all but been erased from the royal family. Victor.

 

Yuuri pulled back, holding Victor at arm’s length. “You’re the missing prince.”

 

It wasn’t a question.

 

Victor’s smile turned from joyful to hesitant, and Yuuri could feel the prickle of cold from his shoulders; his magic just like Yuuri’s, inexplicability tied to his emotional state.

 

“I didn’t know I was missing,” he tried, forcing a smile and a lighter tone that it was clear he didn’t feel.

 

Yuuri’s hand moved before he could think better of it, settling against Victor’s cheek that had gone just as cold as Victor’s emotions had. He gave a gentle smile and poured all his warmth into that soft touch.

 

“You didn’t kill the queen. You were upset and pulled the ice in towards yourself before you realized it; the magic there was your grief, wasn’t it?”

 

Blue eyes grew wide with shock, Victor’s lips parting in a silent gasp.

 

Yuuri brought his other hand up to cradle Victor’s other cheek, leaning forward until their foreheads bumped and trying to counter the chill of Victor’s skin with the warmth of his own.

 

“I believe you, Victor. I know no one else does. But I believe you.”

 

Finally, the warmth broke through the ice, Victor’s eyes welling up with tears.

 

“Yuuri, how…”

 

“Does it matter right now?”

 

Victor laughed and shook his head, his smile glowing. “Can I ask just one thing?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“May I kiss you, Prince Yuuri of Hasetsu?”

 

The wording was formal, but the way Victor’s lips curled around the words was as crisp as blades on ice. Yuuri knew his smile was probably glowing now too, brighter and brighter.

 

“Nothing would make me happier, Prince Victor of Bashkiria.”

 

No magic could ever compare to the feeling of Victor’s lips meeting his; the kiss of frost met with a spark of flame in a way that set fire to his veins, ice coursing right after and leaving him in that state of pleasant warmth after coming in from the bitter cold. Cozy and happy and _home_.

 

And when they finally parted, Yuuri felt like he could see his spark of fire shining amidst a sea of blue as he met Victor’s eyes with his own.

 

“Stay with me tonight,” Yuuri murmured, clutching at Victor as if he might lose him to the night. “Please.”

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“Please. I’ll do what I can in the morning to sort things out, but if that doesn’t work I’m not leaving you here.”

 

Victor’s lips curled up into a smile. “Are you asking me to run away with you, Yuuri Katsuki?”

 

“Would you?”

 

He let his arms settle around Yuuri, as if they always belonged right there.

 

“Without a moment’s hesitation.”

 

Yuuri kissed him at that, the fire in his heart burning overwhelmingly bright in his happiness and quelled only by that fond little prickle of cold from Victor’s lips against his own as they made their way towards the bed.

 

Tomorrow and all the what ifs it brought with it could wait.

 

For now, they could at least have this.

 

* * *

 

It was strange to wake up so warm.

 

Even with countless blankets and a roaring fireplace, Victor could rarely feel that warmth completely; his mind far too apt to venture into topics that made him frigid, memories and dreams haunted with the ghosts in his past.

 

But here, wrapped in Yuuri’s arms, he was perfectly cozy; filled with a warmth that settled deep into his soul, a comforter for his chilled heart. There was nothing more to fear and it soothed him. Yuuri knew who he was, _what_ he was, and still loved him just the same.

 

Little snowflakes fluttered up from his eyelashes at the thought, that one manifestation of his power that he could only manage when he was truly happy. It made Yuuri start awake as they fell and kissed upon his skin, but his confusion soon turned to absolutely adoring fondness as the memory of their night together came back to him.

 

“Are you always going to wake me up with snow?” he teased.

 

Victor’s mind latched on to that one word -- that simple “always” -- and his chest grew tight. Before he knew it, more snow had begun to flutter down.

 

Yuuri laughed. “Victor.”

 

“Sorry,” he murmured, his heart so full he felt it choking back his words. “I’m just so happy.”

 

“You snow when you’re happy?”

 

Victor nodded. “If I forget to stop it.”

 

“That’s wonderful,” Yuuri replied.

 

His fingers had reached out, the tip of one absently brushing the little flakes off Victor’s cheek before he cupped his hand against it.

 

“I’ll have to show you what I can do like that later.”

 

How long they idled there, sharing that warmth and smiles brighter than the stars, Victor did not know. But as the sunlight began to filter in through the window, a spark of something new lit in Yuuri’s gaze and sharpened.

 

“Victor.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The guards at the door will leave when I do. Can you gather your belongings and have Makkachin and Vicchan ready for us quickly?”

 

He nodded. “I can have my attendant have the stable hands prepare the horses while I pack. What about you?”

 

“I’m going to give the king my answer.”

 

There was something else, something Yuuri wasn’t saying aloud that caused his magic to spark against his bared skin ever so slightly. For a moment, the fear had returned to Victor’s chest; a cold worry settled into his stomach.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

There was a finger pressed to his lips and Yuuri’s eyes flared.

 

“They know about your magic, Victor, and I suspect have taken precautions against it.”

 

The truth stung in a burst of ice across his cheek and Yuuri was quick to settle his hand there and coax it away.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Brown eyes blazed now, fire roaring behind them, with a fierceness Victor had never seen from Yuuri before. However he’d come to discover his past, it had earned him not only Yuuri’s belief in him, but his protection somehow too.

 

It made something pleasant and warm curl around his heart.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Yuuri’s kiss was like fire in his veins, burning away all those worries and doubts that lingered in his mind. When he drew back, his forehead settled against Yuuri’s and they shared a small smile meant for only two; the unspoken reassurance wrapping them both in love.

 

They would have their happy ending, even if they must fight for it.

 

* * *

 

There was a steady blaze in Yuuri’s chest; a rare confidence burning in his veins that would give him the courage he would need to do what must be done.

 

He was standing now before the king and the three younger royal children, advisors and ministers gathered by their sides. This marriage was a political matter, and whether they knew it or not, Yuuri wouldn’t forget about that even now.

 

“So Prince Katsuki, I have received word that you have reached your decision. I’m glad to hear that.”

 

He gave the king a smile and a polite nod. “Thank you, your majesty. I can only hope that you’ll be equally pleased with my choice.”

 

Maybe he saw that flare of something in Yuuri’s eyes, maybe he caught the spark of something odd in his tone, but King Yakov frowned ever so slightly in return. It was time.

 

“As stated in our agreement, there were no specifications about which royal child I chose.”

 

“That is correct,” Yakov replied. He sounded wary, and Yuuri wondered how much about Victor and his relationship had already reached his ears.

 

“‘May the blood of the ruling family of Bashkiria and Hasetsu unite in marriage to represent our bond’, I believe were the exact words?”

 

The king’s frown grew tighter. “Yes.”

 

“My selection is the first born of your family, Victor Nikiforov.”

 

There was an uproar at the name, and Yuuri made careful note of who seemed the most upset; unsurprised that none of the other children made a single fuss.

 

Yakov cleared his throat. “I understand that you are allowed your choice, Prince Katsuki, but for your safety, I must insist you pick someone else.”

 

“For my safety?” Yuuri asked. His skin prickled with anger, but he willed it back.

 

The king nodded. “We do not like to speak about such things with our guests, but you must be made aware; Victor is not the man you think he is. He could kill you if given the chance.”

 

A sharp laugh punched its way out of Yuuri’s throat, and he knew his eyes had flared their disbelief at the words.

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

The chief advisor stepped forward at that, clearly ready to put Yuuri in his place. “Your highness, please understand we do not mean to insult you, but the reason that boy was not presented to you as an option when you arrived is because he’s unstable. He’s already killed one person he professed he cared for. We would be terrible allies if we were to let the same befall you too.”

 

They might not have realized it yet, but so far they’d played exactly the parts Yuuri had hoped they would.

 

“I know what you believe. I can read your history books and see how you’ve done your best to slander his name, but your attempt to frame him for a murder he didn’t commit is not going to change my decision in the least.”

 

There was another ripple of surprise amongst the Bashkirians at that, and Yuuri took another step forward, eyes never once leaving the advisor that had spoken.

 

“How was it again you wrote about it? Without bias, you claimed?”

 

The advisor’s face went blotchy and red with anger, and Yuuri pressed on, cutting him off before he could reply.

 

“The king was entering from about where he was sitting right now, and there was ice all directed towards a spot about where I am standing, if the picture was correct. Which is very odd to me, as elemental magic doesn’t work anything like that.”

 

Yuuri held his head up, took a deep breath, and pulled.

 

It was like an explosion, except instead of the magic bursting out and towards any of the bystanders, the torches and fireplaces and candles all bent their flame towards Yuuri; the ceiling now painted with ribbons of flame that all flowed from source to Yuuri’s hand.

 

He could hear them calling for the guards, and he allowed the fire from the torches nearest them to reverse direction; those deadly ribbons now turning back outward.

 

“See, it looks very different if I’m lashing out, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“You… you heathen!” the man swore.

 

Yuuri looked to the ball of flame as it collected in his hand, then back into hateful blue eyes.

 

“No doors or windows ajar. Ice doesn’t go through things. But, there is magic that can.”

 

With a flick of his wrist, the ball of flame hurled towards the head advisor, far too fast to be stopped or dodged. That was, unless…

 

There were gasps, the king swore loudly, and Yuuri felt his heart grow heavy as the man used shadow magic to let the fire pass through him and smash into the wall behind him, setting everything there aflame.

 

Yuuri pulled, the fire becoming thousands of little threads that he expertly used to enclose the advisor; the concentrated force of elemental magic far too much now for him to slip through again.

 

“Your majesty,” Yuuri said, his fire still raging within his control. “You may not know this, but those with shadow magic believe themselves gifted. Their magic was the first type to appear and so…”

 

It was Princess Mila who spoke up at this, already on her feet. “They hate other magic users.”

 

Yuuri met her eyes and saw the flicker of understanding in them.

 

He nodded ruefully.

 

The king got to his feet. “Guards, arrest him.”

 

His heart skipped a beat, fearful for a moment that it had not been enough, before Yakov pointed towards the other man.

 

The guards were, as Yuuri had expected, armed with ways to counter magic and easily overtook the man. Yuuri let out a deep breath, his body suddenly exhausted, in response to how much magic he’d just used.

 

Yakov had turned back towards him and was looking at him strangely. Yuuri bowed his head.

 

“I understand, your highness, that magic has caused your family much grief. I don’t expect you to accept it or agree with it right away. But…”

 

Even with his body drained of energy, he could still feel the sparks prickling against his skin with nerves.

 

“Go on,” Yakov muttered gruffly.

 

Yuuri nodded. “An alliance is meant to benefit both parties. Hasetsu may offer you trade routes to the coast, but we don’t have much else to offer. But we have magic. Good magic. And…”

 

He took a steadying breath.

 

“I think the best way to teach people that magic can be good is to show them. In exchange for your son’s hand in marriage, we can offer him training at the largest holy shrine still devoted to the magical arts. And maybe, in the future, the people of Bashkiria will be ready to see his magic and know its safe.”

 

There was something almost warm now in Yakov’s eyes, a spark that reflected across the room.

 

“Georgi, go get your brother. Tell him we have a prince asking for his hand in marriage.”

 

The surprise must have surfaced in Yuuri’s expression because Yakov let out a soft chuckle.

 

“You are a good man, Prince Katsuki. You’ll make a fine leader some day.”

 

And it might not have been snow, but there was a twinkle of an array of sparks in the air around Yuuri as the compliment settled upon his heart.

 

* * *

 

They have a traditional Hasetsu wedding in the spring.

 

Cherry blossoms fluttering in the air around them were just enough to hide the fact that Victor’s emotions were going so haywire that it was snowing where they stood to profess their vows.

 

The people of Hasetsu might have been comfortable with magic, but the attendees from Bashkiria were still not quite ready to handle it; the shift of the blame from ice magic to shadow magic still making any sort of power hard for them to accept without some hesitation.

 

But even a few months later, it was already so much better than it had been.

 

Victor was pleased to hear from Yuri and Georgi about how their father had been cracking down on the anti-magic protesters in the city; the ban now changed to disallowing magic without license. The process to get a license was still tedious and needed work, but it was a start.

 

“Your ice is prickling,” Yuuri murmured, already settling a warm hand upon the shoulder in question as he smoothed down the black wedding attire.

 

Victor gave a smile. “Thankfully, I have the most wonderful husband who knows just how to fix that.”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks pinked with the words, but Victor could see those little sparks in the air that sometimes appeared when you managed to surprise him with something good.

 

“Victor,” he said, sitting down next to him on the bench overlooking the kingdom, “is everything okay? You kind of drifted off.”

 

He shook his head. “My head is just too full of thoughts. I needed to process them.”

 

Yuuri settled against his side, providing that comfortable warmth that Victor had come to think of as home.

 

“I know it’s our wedding party, but we could always go out for a ride. I’m sure Makkachin and Vicchan would love that.”

 

“Could we really?”

 

He hadn’t even considered it, fearing it would be too impolite to their guests.

 

Yuuri pressed a spark of a kiss to his nose. “We’re the princes of two very important kingdoms. I think we can do what we want.”

 

Victor laughed, the joy of it as warm as sunshine. “I like the way you think.”

 

He stood at that, reaching down to Victor and tugging him up; his smile radiant and sweet.

 

“I hope so, because we’re going to be together a very long time.”

 

The words set a warmth ablaze in his heart, but even so, snowflakes begin to fall.

 

With Yuuri he didn’t even bother to stop them.

 

“Forever?” he asked.

 

“Forever,” Yuuri replied.

 

And as their lips drifted together with a kiss of frost and fire, Victor thought that love might be the most magical thing of all.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> [Bashkir Curly Horses](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curly_Horse) are a wonderful real thing. Yay for fluffy poodle-horses!


End file.
